


Я твой

by NeriM



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeriM/pseuds/NeriM
Summary: Под конец боя в голове Пола раздаются ещё несколько усталых ругательств. Он смотрит на стоящего на фургоне Дэрила и больше не в силах делать вид, что не знает чей это голос.





	Я твой

**Author's Note:**

> AU, где родственные души могут слышать мысли друг друга.
> 
> В первых нескольких абзацах немного не хронологическое повествование, т.к. Иисус появился в сериале позже Дэрила и взаимодействовал с разными людьми из команды Рика в разное время.
> 
> В тексте полно милых моментов, но поставить флафф в жанрах не дают отрывки агнста, которые тоже там имеются в небольшом количестве.  
> Я обо всем предупредила.

Дэрил помнит, как дернулась Бет, когда они тихо сидели в лесу. Она на секунду испугалась, не понимая, но больше не смотрела на него с такой надеждой. Поняла, что не он уготован ей. Поняла, и все равно отдала всю любовь и доброту, какую имела.

Пол видит, как вскидывает голову Карл, оглядываясь и тут же хмурясь, когда они прячутся в машине спасителей. Ему хочется верить, что парень услышал голос Энид в своей голове. Ведь они так мило смотрятся вместе и одного возраста.

Дэрил тушуется, смотря на Мэгги и Глена, когда становится свидетелем их немых разговоров. Молчаливо, но не менее эмоционально решающие свои внутренние проблемы молодые родители смущают его. А когда они находятся по отдельности и каждый застывает ненадолго, прежде чем озвучить окружающим вердикт другого: " Гленн согласен", " Мэгги не против"... Все это порождает в нем смутные чувства. Он бы сказал, что это легкая зависть, отдающая скорбью.  
Диксон всегда знал, что не сможет такого иметь.

Пол смотрит на Тару пристально, спрашивая её о любви. Но так и не решается озвучить свои главные мысли. А слышит ли она Дениз? Говорят ли они?  
Он рад, что не задал этих вопросов, учитывая, какую боль они могли бы доставить ей в виде одного из воспоминаний об ушедшей возлюбленной.

Дэрил наблюдает за Мишонн и Риком. Это становится любопытным, и он понимает, что не все ещё увидели. Даже Карл не заметил. Как они молча соглашаются друг с другом, как Рик приносит с вылазок именно то, в чем нуждалась девушка, хотя она не говорила этого вслух. Как Мишонн приносит Джудит к воротам, встречая Рика. Не потому, что догадывается или знает, что дочь скучала по отцу, а он по ней. А потому, что СЛЫШИТ, как Рик хотел бы увидеть её. Возможно, что их обеих.  
Дэрил не обсуждает это с Граймсом, даже когда все происходит. А Карл замечает это тогда, когда Мишонн и Рик уже сошлись.

Пол старается не вспоминать чужое "Нет", мелькнувшее в его голове в решающий момент их встречи.

Дэрил гонит прочь прозвучавшее в голове "Не в него", прежде чем услышать реальное "Пригнись".

Пол не говорит Саше или Мэгги, от чего просыпается по ночам и тормозит днем. Идиотские слова с намеком мелодии врываются в его сознание рандомно по времени и всегда неожиданно.

Дэрил слышит свое имя дважды, но реагирует только на тихое, произнесенное другим человеком в его голове.

Пол просит Мэгги поторопиться, слыша тихое "Блядь" у себя в черепной коробке. Она выжидает и приходит на помощь с людьми Хиллтопа в нужный и ключевой момент, так же как и люди из Королевства. Под конец боя в голове Пола раздаются ещё несколько усталых ругательств. Он смотрит на стоящего на фургоне Дэрила и больше не в силах делать вид, что не знает чей это голос.

Диксон слышит хитрое "Скоро", докуривая последнюю сигарету. Он замирает, понимая, что услышал чужой голос в своей голове, и сигарета тлеет в его пальцах. Три дня он проводит в хмуром ожидании. Пока Иисус не привозит из Хиллтопа провизию.

Пол читает книгу, когда слышит в голове "Последняя, надо бы растянуть". Он сразу догадывается, о чем эта чужая мысль. И отвечает, не задумываясь, но надеясь, что его услышат. Передавая через пару дней, придержанную специально для него, пачку сигарет Дэрилу, он говорит вслух: "Как и обещал" - и спешит ретироваться, опасаясь реакции на свои действия и слова.

Дэрил приглядывается к Иисусу весь вечер, пока неожиданно не слышит: "Сейчас бы молока...". В этот момент Ровиа гладит себя по животу, поглядывая на еду, накрытую на столе в доме Рика. Он явно хочет не только молока, а есть, но собрание ещё не окончено. Не выдержав мук совести, когда Граймс приглашает всех за стол, Диксон без спросу выуживает из холодильника молоко и наливает себе стакан. Он садится рядом с парнем и ставит молоко по левую от себя руку, со стороны Иисуса. План Дэрила работает – вскоре Ровиа сам просит попробовать желанный напиток. Это плата за сигареты, не более.

Кажется, Рик замечает, как когда-то Дэрил, но также молчит.

Пол привозит еду еще дважды, но больше не задерживается в Александрии и не видит Дэрила. Он начинает понимать, насколько скучает по нему, и считает это глупым. Они же не знают ничего друг о друге, по сути, чужие люди, почти не говорившие друг с другом за все это время. И именно тогда Энид затрагивает тему родственных душ. Она сразу извиняется перед Мэгги, но та спокойно все объясняет. Что зачастую мысли появляются после встречи с твоим человеком, что они становятся диалогом, когда вы в реальности узнаете друг друга лучше. Простую теорию. А когда Энид уходит, Мэгги делится личными переживаниями. О том, что пока не нужно знать малышке.  
Что есть мысли-образы и они, как правило, плохие. Связанные с глубокими и самыми сильными воспоминаниями. Об интимных мыслях, передающихся так же легко и спонтанно, как и обычные. О невозможности укрыть от другого человека свои переживания и боль, даже если захочешь.  
О том, что мысли и слова перед смертью совпадают.

Дэрил ощущает разнообразие мыслей, когда слышит бессильное "Как мне помочь?" и видит вытирающую с щек слезы Мэгги.

Пол получает первое «видение», когда слышит крик в своей голове и видит в отражении грязного зеркала пряжку ремня, рассекающую молодую спину.

Дэрил, полностью ушедший в самобичевание и копание в собственном прошлом, отвлекается только на рассуждение Рика о затишье перед большой бурей. Он не ожидает услышать предложение съездить с ним в Королевство от Ровиа.

Пол смотрит на Иезекииля удивленно и даже немного пораженно: Король, не скрываясь, сообщает им, что Кэрол очень ждет Дэрила у себя, как только видит его.

Дэрил гладит по гриве тигра, поедая вкуснейший суп в своей жизни. Он ухмыляется, когда Кэрол передает ему суть разговора Иезекииля с Полом. И даже смеется, когда женщина останавливает его ёмким: "Не спрашивай".

На обратном пути они заезжают в Хиллтоп. Дэрил остается на ночь, болтает с Мэгги. Они втроем обсуждают планы. Когда девушка засыпает, Пол укутывает её пледом и они вдвоем ещё долго ведут разговор о том, какую политику им всем вести с затаившимися пока Мусорщиками. У Пола начинают слипаться глаза, и он ложится рядом с Мэгги, стараясь не тревожить девушку. Дэрилу остается узкий диван.  
Пол дремлет, когда открывается дверь трейлера, он приподнимает голову, толком не успев открыть глаз и слышит "Я покурить", произнесённое не в слух. Он кладет голову обратно на подушку и слышит, как не сразу дверь закрывают. Чуть позже, в полусне, ему чудится, что кто-то гладит его по голове, и он слышит почти нежное "спи".

Дэрил чувствует себя неуютно, когда Пол привозит его обратно в Александрию. Он везет ценные планы и сведенья из Королевства и Хиллтопа, которые обычно пересказывал Пол, но чувствует себя неуютно. Как девушка, которую привезли со свидания и отдали в руки строгому папаше. Вот только Рик хитро, а совсем не строго усмехается, встречая их. А пока им открывают ворота, Пол передает ему ещё пару пачек сигарет. Ровиа искренне улыбается и сообщает, прежде чем Дэрил выходит из машины: "Закончатся или будет что нужно... Ты скажи". На последних словах Пол чуть заметно краснеет.

Рик определенно заметил.

Пол скидывает напряжение, пользуясь тем, что Мэгги ушла помогать в огород с Энид. Кроме них к нему в трейлер, давно ставший их общим, никто не может прийти. Окно занавешено, а дверь закрыта на замок и щеколду. Пол сначала делает это быстро, по привычке, а потом вспоминает об острых скулах и широких плечах и растягивает удовольствие.

Нож соскальзывает с камня в руках Дэрила, когда в его голове раздается хриплый стон. Один, второй... Он слышит "Войди в меня" и в сумбуре спешит пойти умыться холодной водой.  
Этой же ночью он вспоминает мускулы под рубашкой, озорные глаза и те самые стоны. Он ощущает непривычное, давно забытое желание. Вспоминая пришедшую к нему в голову днем со стонами фразу, он все-таки отпускает себя. Быстро, стараясь быть тихим и представлять только чужие сильные руки на своих плечах и мягкие волосы, разметанные по подушке.

Их внутренняя связь затихает. Пол уходит в одиночную вылазку-разведку и не появляется ни в одном из трех поселений в течение пяти дней. Дэрил начинает волноваться за Ровиа на третий, когда отвезти запасы провизии Александрии присылают не его.  
Диксон старается не думать о Поле, опасаясь помешать своими мыслями в самый неподходящий момент. Вместо этого он старается быть с людьми: помогает Таре сидеть с Джудит, дежурит на стене с Розитой. Мишонн и Рику не до него, но Граймсы зовут его играть в монополию, которую нашли на недавней вылазке. Дэрил отказывается, слишком уж это пугает его - быть частью семьи буквально.  
Зато ещё один ужин с Эриком и Аароном он может принять.  
В этот раз они снова сделали пасту. Или один из них, он не уверен. И в это раз Дэрил даже поддерживает разговор. Он говорит, что было вкусно, и Эрик довольно улыбается. Но его улыбка не идет ни в какое сравнение с лучистой улыбкой Пола.  
После ужина Диксон узнает, что Аарон тоже заметил. Заметил и решил поддержать. Как и в прошлый раз, просто рассказывая свою историю. О том, как услышал чей-то голос, который по прошествии месяца оказался голосом Эрика. О том, что часто они только ссорились в своих головах, как странно теперь не слышать мысли временами или, наоборот, говорить лишь мысленно. И о том, что на первых порах мысли помогают понять друг друга. Те части, которые ты не в силах открыть человеку напрямую, вслух, хотя очень хотел бы.  
Попрощавшись с Аароном, Дэрил думает, что хотел бы рассказать Ровиа о своей жизни. Не обо всем, но о частичках своего прошлого. Показать ему, какой он. На самом деле. Открыть даже больше, чем когда-то Бет.  
Он не успевает пройти и пары метров от чужого дома, как слышит в своей голове голос Пола. И весь оставшийся вечер не может перестать улыбаться.

Ровиа возвращается из убежища Нигана пешком через лес, когда слышит громкий тяжелый вздох и тихое, полное сожаления "ты не Пол". Он по-идиотски улыбается и даже останавливается, прижавшись плечом к дереву, заходясь в беззвучном, счастливом хохоте. Отсмеявшись и всей душой надеясь, что его услышат, он мысленно отвечает: "Я жив".

Дэрил недавно открыл глаза, все еще сонный, лежал и смотрел на солнечные лучи, падающие на стену. Он думал о серьезном лице, на котором мелькала озорная ухмылка; о действительно мягких на ощупь волосах; о том, насколько мягкой окажется борода и какая на ощупь его кожа...  
Дэрил застывает, слыша "я здесь", ему требуется пара секунд, чтобы понять, что «здесь» - это в Александрии. Стыдясь собственных мыслей, он вышел из дома, на ходу набрасывая куртку. Подходя к воротам, которые только впустили машину, он вдруг понял, что Пол просто хотел, чтобы его встретили. И Диксон встретил его. В награду получив новую пачку сигарет и крепкое сжатие своего плеча.

Пол рассказывает Рику и его команде все, что узнал, подробно описывает пугающие масштабы подготовки Нигана. Каждый уходит после собрания задумчивым и отрешенным. Только Рик выглядит решительно, хоть и немного отчаянно. Дэрил провожает Пола до ворот. Когда тот садится в машину, то мысленно произносит, поглядывая на Диксона через лобовое стекло: "тебе бы уют или встречу с тигром". Эти слова доходят до мужчины, но "или тебя" в ответ уезжающий уже Ровиа не слышит. Даже в мыслях, внутренне, Дэрил пока не готов такое сказать.

Этой же ночью, зная, что Пол ночует в Королевстве и, скорее всего, спит где-то в комнате у Кэрол один, Диксон думает о своей жизни. Он пытается мысленно послать свой рассказ Иисусу.  
До Пола доходят фрагменты мыслей: "отец спился и умер на том же диване"; "Мерл говорил, что мы против всего мира"; "я учился по книгам в библиотеке, пока брат был в тюрьме". Но хуже всего Ровиа становится от тех, которые приходят с образами. Отец, бьющий сыновей; брат, приводивший в дом шлюх; одна из них, смеющаяся над тем, что "не встал".  
Пол не может уснуть этой ночью. В ответ на свои откровения, понимая, что, возможно, дошли почти все, Дэрил услышал только "О Боже".

Весь день он проводит, перебирая байк в гараже Аарона. И он, и Эрик видят, что что-то случилось, но молчат. Аарон приносит ему еду в обед. Он приходит с тарелкой и вечером, но Дэрил уже уходит к себе.  
Он думает о жалости, что теперь к нему испытывает Иисус. Об отвращении и ненависти, обо всем, что, по его мнению, тот может испытывать. Пока не слышит ночью историю Пола его же словами. О родной религиозной семье, о приемной семье, об отсутствии реальной семьи. Пока не видит парня с длинными волосами, совсем юного, безбородого, которого топят в святой воде.  
Он сидит, задыхаясь, на крыльце своего дома и не испытывает ничего, кроме ужаса и подступающей к горлу паники.

Первый бой проходит с ранами, но без потерь с обеих сторон. Им очень удачно помогает стадо ходячих, видимо проходившее неподалеку и пришедшее на стрельбу. Но Ниган умудряется подстрелить стоявшего в первом ряду обороны Дэрила в плечо. Они приезжают в Хиллтоп, чтоб доктор подлатал его. Там же, в медицинском трейлере, он и видит Пола. Первое, что он говорит ему вслух, – «прости»; первое, что произносит в мыслях, "я боялся". Дэрил не отвечает при доке ни одним способом. Но, как только ему бинтуют руку и разрешают встать, уходит, утянув за собой Ровиа. Они стоят между трейлерами, вдали от людей. Никто не обсуждает то, что они узнали друг о друге. Дэрил просто обнимает его здоровой рукой за шею, позволяя уткнуться в свое плечо. Пол держит его за талию обеими руками, не пытаясь обнять за спину. Диксон вдыхает запах его волос и искренне ему за это благодарен.

В следующий приезд в Александрию Пол привозит ему вырезанного из дерева тигренка с приделанным к нему шнурком. Дэрил принимает подарок и предлагает ему остаться на ночь, стараясь не обращать внимания на удивленный взгляд Рика.  
Этой ночью Пол рассказывает, что до сих пор неоднозначно относится к религии из-за того, что пережил в детстве. Они почти не касаются друг друга, только Дэрил просит надеть на него украшение. Пол шутит, что одалживать тигра у Иезекииля каждый раз, когда он захочет поддержать Диксона, не получится. Дэрил смущенно прячет взгляд за волосами и спрашивает: «Почему тогда Иисус»? Пол объясняет, что приемные братья, а потом и друзья так назвали его из-за внешнего сходства.  
Прошлого Диксона они не обсуждают. Пол засыпает на его плече, и в этот раз Дэрил не спешит его скинуть.

Пол уезжает утром, с рассветом. Он говорит: «Выспись», но стоит ему отъехать, как Дэрил слышит: "Я бы хотел взять его лицо в руки и поцеловать". Диксон думает об этой фразе весь день, а вечером, в дозоре, Пол слышит неожиданное "я тоже". Он прокручивает все произошедшее утром пару минут, пока не понимает, на какую именно мысль ответил Диксон.

Пол скидывает напряжение ещё раз, представляя, как целует исчерченную шрамами спину. И случайно почти выполняет это желание, когда через пару дней приезжает в Александрию. Он перебинтовывает Дэрилу руку и, не удержавшись, целует его в плечо. Туда, где белеет начало двух шрамов. Диксон вздрагивает, шумно дышит, но молчит.  
Пол опускается поцелуями чуть ниже, вдоль старых рубцов, обнимая его одной рукой. Чувствуя, как Дэрил сжал её своими. И в этот момент их зовет Карл. Пол успевает встать впереди Диксона, заслоняя его собой, и даже накинуть ему на плечи жилетку, когда в дверях появляется младший Граймс.  
Когда тот уходит, Дэрил притягивает Пола к себе за шею и прижимается к его губам. Он медленно целует его, так, будто никогда не целовал никого до этого. И в подтверждение Пол слышит: "Ты первый".  
И отвечает: "Ты единственный".

Дэрил теперь ловит обрывки чужих мыслей почти постоянно. Иногда они относятся к другим: "не смей угрожать нам" - Грегори, или "Мэгги будет рада лишнему яблоку". Но чаще всего относятся к самому Диксону. Он ловит мысли Пола о своих скулах, волосах, которые неплохо было бы подстричь, о своих руках, деревянном тигре, что висит у него на шее. Особенно постыдными ему кажутся мысли Пола о желании его тела. О спине, шрамах, мелькающих образах длинных волос, между его разведенных ног…  
Диксон с силой ударяет рукой по забору, распарывая кожу о железо. Ему впервые в жизни ТАК стыдно. Стыдно от осознания желания, чужого и своего. Стыдно, без вины за что-то совершённое, а оттого, что он может и хочет совершить. По-хорошему стыдно.  
Вытирая кровь с руки о штанину, он старается не смотреть на не понимающего поведения друга Граймса, дежурившего рядом.

Пол ловит мысли Диксона столь же часто. Он удивлен, что большая их часть посвящена ему самому и Джудит. Дэрил любит эту малышку, рассказывает, как впервые кормил её из бутылочки, и Пол видит младенца в грубых грязных руках, что жадно пьет смесь и причмокивает. Подросшая Джудит до сих пор любит причмокивать, а также все, что хоть отдаленно похоже на погремушку. Он слышит: "Ей понравился тигр" - и отвечает: "Ей нравишься и ты". Пол не пытается обсуждать с Дэрилом его страхи и комплексы, порожденные прошлым. Но каждой мыслью старается донести, что Диксона любят. Что он лучше, чем всю жизнь думал о себе. Что желанен.  
Ровиа не торопится, не давит. Ему хорошо уже от одного того, что Дэрил есть. Живой, где-то поблизости. Рядом, в голове. Он все чаще улыбается, стараясь скрыть эту улыбку от посторонних глаз, но Мэгги замечает. Он вновь ловит мысль Дэрила о собственных волосах и улыбке, о которых тот думает большую часть времени, и улыбается, сидя за обеденным столом.  
\- Твоя душа?  
В глазах Мэгги нет злобы, зависти или обиды. Даже нотки скорби. Она не знает, что это Дэрил, поэтому Пол просто кивает в ответ. Он больше не скрывается при Мэгги, весело улыбаясь. А девушка обнимает его в ответ на эти улыбки, приговаривая: «Раз уж он не может этого сделать».  
Мэгги не знает, что это Дэрил, но он не спешит говорить ей, что с ним, Полом, охотник может это сделать почти так же легко, как и с ней.

Приезжая в Александрию, и видя встречающего его хмурого Рика, Пол понимает, что будет разговор. Тот самый. Они говорят прямо там, в фургоне, между ящиков с овощами и стопкой самодельной брони от Королевства. Пол ожидает угроз, возможно даже упреков – Граймс выглядит как злой отец его девушки, готовый читать мораль наперевес с ружьем в руке. Но тот лишь дает инструкции: не спешить, не требовать.  
\- Он сложный, но прекрасный человек. И верный. Если твое присутствие или влияние начнет причинять ему боль или вред…  
Эта угроза все же звучит, и Пол выдыхает, услышав её. Он смотрит на руку, что Рик положил на ствол торчащего из-за пояса револьвера, на обещающий расправу в случае чего кивок его головы.  
\- Я понял. – Отвечает он Граймсу.  
"Боже, они так любят тебя" - слышит Дэрил, подходящий к воротам Александрии.

После совета перед решающим боем, Пол, одетый, лежит в кровати Дэрила. Он слышит "Я не хочу, я не готов", когда Диксон появляется в дверях собственной спальни.  
Пол мысленно немного обиженно сообщает: "Я не трону тебя", а когда Диксон снимает ботинки и ложится рядом, спиной к нему, добавляет: "Не прикоснусь, пока не захочешь".  
Пол почти погружается в сон, когда слышит в голове тихий, смущенный голос Дэрила: "Хочу, чтобы ты обнимал меня". Он подвигается ближе к Диксону и тихонько обнимает его, прижимаясь грудью к спине и зарываясь носом в чужие распущенные волосы.  
Когда посреди ночи Дэрил начинает сотрясаться от тихих всхлипов, Пол лишь крепче обнимает его. Диксон не может остановить свои слезы и чувства. Он крепко держит обнимающую его руку, ощущает, что его спину полностью прикрывают, и не может больше сдерживать себя.  
"Я не верил, что у меня будет это. Я не верил, что ты есть".  
Дэрил чувствует, как его гладят другой рукой по голове, целуют в макушку и висок, и слышит уверенный шепот поочередно в своей голове и над ухом:  
"Ты в безопасности", «Я рядом», "Я здесь", "Ты под защитой", «Ты в безопасности».

Пол не спит всю ночь, продолжая крепко обнимать успокоившегося Дэрила. Он периодически снова начинает гладить его по голове, убирает с лица прилипшие волосы. К рассвету сильная хватка Диксона на его руке и подушке ослабевает. Он ровно дышит во сне, его пальцы расслабленно лежат на подушке, а спина все так же прижата к груди Ровиа. Он тянет до последнего, до яркого солнца, полностью поднявшегося над горизонтом, и пришедшего за ними Граймса.  
Не стесняясь Рика, Пол целует Дэрила в скулу. Он мысленно шепчет: "Люблю тебя. Я так люблю тебя", прежде чем перевернуть мужчину на спину и укрыть пледом.  
Граймс не знает, что произошло у них ночью, но видит взволнованный взгляд не выспавшегося Иисуса и в поддержку похлопывает его по плечу.  
\- Присмотри за ним. – Все, что может сказать Ровиа.  
В Хиллтопе Мэгги, в отличие от Рика, все понимает.  
\- С ним что-то случилось?  
Она все ещё не знает, что это Дэрил, но Пол кивает. Он мысленно повторяет ночную мантру: "Я рядом, я здесь", пока не слышит тихое: "Я тоже".

Пол не может причинить боль всем обидчикам Диксона, но в решающей битве он бьет Нигана в челюсть со всей силой, какой только может.


End file.
